


we'll make something out of nothing

by lightningstars (orphan_account)



Series: war with love [1]
Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Banter, F/F, Family fun, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Sarcasm, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Snark, also some of these characters + relationships will be coming in later, although i think i already added that, au with the thieving spies, feel free to yell at me or w.e., js like. it might take a while im warning you all, so many feels, spy AU, thieving au, this is gonna be fucking awesome im so!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lightningstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another world Simon and Raphael were once spies. They got along <i>famously</i><br/>But it was never meant to last.</p><p>++</p><p>Years later they find each other <b>and</b> a child. But they get pulled apart again.</p><p>++</p><p>A story of family, betrayal, and a shit ton of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally children this was supposed to be a oneshot. but then anons came in and wow look at us now. mydia, saphael, clizzy - they go through tremendous amounts of angst before they can even start to think about healing. so be warned my darling. anyways here you go, i suppose we can all call this an introduction to the au. also!! this doesn’t involve the thieving part yet (yes there is going to be thieving and god just you wait) but there is mild spying. mild

Its a Tuesday night, nearly 11 when the bus finally came to a stop. There were no other passengers, and his hood was up, making sure that no one could recognize him. Not that anyone _would_ in this area.

Simon got up quietly and held the baby’s face closer to him. He shielded it from the nonexistent prying eyes, and security cameras he knew were lurking in the shadows. Quietly, he stepped off the bus and watched it leave in a puff of smoke.

Turning around, he looked at the row of houses. Underneath the glow of the moon they look peaceful. Domestic, simple, and peaceful.

Of course Lydia had chosen to shelter him and his baby here.

With a soft sigh, Simon slid into the shadows, and made his way across the street. He kicked on the door quietly, every sense on alert, in case he had still somehow been tracked.

The door swung open and Simon stepped into the room, only to hear someone start to whisper yell at him.

“Mud? On this carpet, Simon I just washed it. Take your shoes off before you enter the house. My God don’t you have any manners?”

Simon slipped into an easy smile, and shifted the baby girl in his arm to the blonde woman standing in front of him. Despite the glare, she gently took the child, and looked him over as if measuring him to see how much damage control was needed.

“Go take a shower. I’ll clean her up” she finally added in, her tone much more softer.

Simon gave a quick nod, for once unable to muster any strength to so much as say hello. He kicked his shoes off, leaving them on their side, mud dripping off. Pulling off his socks, he slowly made his way out of the foyer and into the rest of the house.

“And Simon?” Lydia called after him, patting the baby’s back “You did good,” 

++

Simon doesn’t say anything to his daughter. Shes just his baby girl, she deserves better. She doesn’t need to know his past, she could have something better without him.

So he keeps his mouth shut, and his eyes open. They constantly move, never staying in one city for more than a year. He knows that shes curious, and a part of him _wants_ to tell her.

But he doesn’t. Instead he kisses her forehead at night, and reads her bedtime stories. He checks for monsters under her bed until she no longer believes in them. And he loves her so fiercely, she never feels alone.

All they have is each other and that _will_ be enough.

++

Its Friday the thirteenth when it happened. 

Vidia fell down on the couch, next to her dad. He was flipping through the channels, trying to find something decent to watch. She had a large bowl of popcorn with chocolate and any other snacks she could find laying out in front of them.

“Is there anything you feel like watching?”

“No Nicolas Cage movies Dad. We literally _only_ saw those the last time we had an ‘us’ day” she teased him, poking his side

Simon huffed in mock annoyance, opening his mouth in defense. “Look Nicolas Cage movies are a clas-” he started, only to come to an abrupt stop. He turned his head, completely still, looking out the window, his eyes narrowing.

Vidia frowned, confused at his behavior. “Dad whats wrong?” she asked slowly raising her head to see what he was staring at.

“Vidia, go upstairs” he whispered, his instructions barely loud enough for her to hear.

“Dad, whats wrong?” she tried again, still not able to see anything.

“Shh, Vidia”

She let out a small gasp as Simon gets up and drags her along. She stumbled behind him, confusion and worry scrawled all over her face. Vidia opened her mouth to ask him for the third time what was happening, when the front door was suddenly opened.

An unfamiliar man stood at the doorway, looking at her dad with a mixture of relief and hate, “Simon,” 

After a brief pause his eyes shifted over to see her and a look of surprise flooded him. He gazed at her with familiarity in his eyes, and it scared the hell out of Vidia.

She opened her mouth to scream, yell, kick, do something, when all of a sudden, she felt something cold and hard hit the back of her head.

The last thing she heard, is her dads panic and rage before her world goes into complete and utter blackness.

++

“You’re a monster”

“Maybe. But I am also your best chance, Simon”

Vidia blinked, slowly returning to consciousness. She shook her head a few times, trying to clear her head, before looking up. There was a small light on; squinting Vidia managed to make out her dad and the strange man from earlier.

_Arguing._

“What the hell?”

Both men turn around. Simon’s eyes softened, as he let out a small breath of relief. He gave her a small, empty smile, before glancing back to the stranger in front of both of them.

Vidia turned, to look over at the man. His expression was blank, as if he was scared to let her know what he was thinking. But his eyes were full of an emotion she didn’t recognize. She shifted under his gaze, a part of her was overcome with fear, another with curiosity and strangely, an overwhelming desire to talk to him.

“Whats your name?” he slowly asked her finally.

“Stop” Simon hissed, his glare full of unbridled rage and hate. “Leave her out of this”

“I think that I have a right to know my own _daughters_ name” the stranger replied back calmly, “and she is already in this Simon”

“Okay stop” Vidia said, starting to stand up. “What am I already in?”

“You never told her?” the stranger asked, rolling his eyes. “Dios Simon usted es un idiota”

“Never told me what?” she asked, getting increasingly frustrated by the minuet.

The stranger titled his head in Simon’s direction, a small smirk playing on his lips. Simon shot him another glare, before sighing helplessly. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth - as if he was about to confess to all his sins when all of a sudden -

**BOOM.**

All three of them fell back. The wind was profusely blowing around the debris, any remains of a normal house now broken apart.

Vidia desperately struggled to sit up, shock and more confusion pumping through her veins. She looked around wildly, trying to find her dad. Relief flooded in for a second as she finally saw his figure stand up. Shakily she got up after him, grabbing a hold of his hand.

“Dad we need to go _now_ ”

Simon whipped around and gazed at his daughter. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then seemed to think against it. “Vidia listen to me. There is a lot I haven’t told you, and I can’t. Not right now, but I need you to listen to me and go”

Vidia shook her head. “No dad, I’m not leaving without you. Come on we can leave again, go to another town but I’m not leaving without you”

Simon let out a small sigh, pressing a small kiss against her cheek. He looked over her shoulder and gave a small nod.

“Keep her safe Raphael. I mean it”

With a gentle push, Vidia stumbled backwards, falling into the arms of the strange man - Raphael. She was about to pull away when he firmly wrapped his arms around her, and instantly took off.

“No! NO, LET ME GO” she yelled loudly, struggling against him. Her eyes kept searching through the hazy cloud, trying to find the figure of her father. Her eyes widened, finally able to see him through all the smoke.

Her dad was surrounded by three other people, and quickly enough they overpowered him. They hit him multiple times, and in a matter of a few seconds had him knocked out cold.

Vidia let out a scream, thrusting around wildly. She had to go save him, she had to get her dad back. “LET ME GO MY DAD I HAVE TO-LET ME GO!” she screamed, her voice cracking on the last syllable.

Eventually the stranger - Raphael - she reminded herself - came to a stop, letting her go. Vidia fell to the floor, tears flowing down. She moved as if to stand up, only to fall back down on the sidewalk with dizziness. 

For the second time in one day she fell down, losing consciousness. The last thing she saw - a van pulling up, and the strangers voice promising to keep her safe.

++


	2. Chapter 2

hey there! so i love u guys and thank u all for reading and everything. i really do appreciate it but more than that i appreciate those of you who kudos-ed and commented. bc as a writer those mean the world to mean and i thank you so so _so_ much for it. please never stop commenting and kudos-ing writers works bc otherwise many of them give up.

anyways as an update: i did have big plans for this stories. hell i have a notebook where its all written out nicely with diagrams and tears and i have so many screenshots with my friends discussing this. because ultimately i had huge plans for this. until there was a problem.

shadowhunters.

simply putting it, i no longer have any interest in the show. i even abandoned my side blog that i had for it on tumblr. really the how bored me and i had better things to do so in s2a i left it. maybe i'll come back someday (i hear 2b is better? let me know yalls thoughts bc while i stopped watching it i still am in contact with everyone from the fandom as before + i still follow all the same blogs bc a part of me cant bear to unfollow them so like trust me. i know _everything_ thats been going down.

side note: my son simon is in Pain and i am Sad for him.

also jaia?? is so amazing?? i honestly considered getting back into the show for maia roberts and to see jaia hook-up before i realized 'o yeah the world is cruel and is using maia, a black abuse survivor, as a stepping stool for clary 'white savior i am clearly the only important thing in the world' fairchild so i was sad again'

anyways this is getting off track)

like i said maybe someday i'll return. but as of right now it looks as if i will not be. it looks as if i have left the fandom.

i have no excuse as to why i only showed you guys 1 chapter. why i didn't show you more. maybe its for the best, this way no one (but me lmfao) is attached but. there is that. i love u guys. i promise to keep writing. but I am orphaning this for personal reasons. you can still context me, my tumblr is below.

please never stop commenting on writers work. please never stop kudos-ing/liking/whatever-word-they-use-in-the-future. please keep existing and being lovely. i love you guys.

[heres my tumblr](http://www.isabellarosaline.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [forever talk to me.or follow me, realize that a massive loser i am and then talk. whatever floats ur boat.](http://www.isabellarosaline.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> ##  **[glass shattered]**
> 
> and that my lovelies was just the tip of the iceberg re. this beautiful au. I have so much more in store for you all, just you wait. until then, tell me how much you liked it or scream at me about it. or hate me for it. any option is good.
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr come and yell at me](http://www.alechcrdison.com)


End file.
